The World Beyond Here
by Ookami93
Summary: Is this love ?" She asked him. "If it is, theres no other emotion I'd rather feel and No other person I would rather share it with,". She came from a different land and fell in love with some one she never expected to. An OC Story, OCxSnape pairing.
1. The Life that Lies Before

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm having a Harry Potter craze right now I just want to remind Harry Potter fans that I know you cant perform the animagus spell on an infant but I thought that i would change it for this fic. The characters are all based on real people and this Fic is dedicated to them. The Fic may have incorrect facts and please dont over criticise too much, I'm not J.K rowling.**

**Thanks for reading PLease review**

**OC x Snape pairing. **

**This story is dedictaed to the friends i cherrish the most and who i will always keep in my heart,**

**Michelle and Tanuja, I'll never forget you.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1-

**The Life That Lies Before.**

The moon shone brightly that night, even though it was midnight the clouds were more visable then ever. The street lamps lit up Juniper court like a firefly in a dark box. House number sixteen stood still and tall, the red tiles glowing like fire as the moon grew brighter due to the movement of the clouds. A young girl lay in her bed, not knowing the fate that would await her in the new by future. She slept a dreamless sleep that night, tossing and turning in her heavy cotton blankets. Her thick brown hair covered her sleeping face, which was moulded into a deep scowl, she would be waking in as little as 5 hours to leave for school. Jessica may look like an ordinary but if you within her you would find amazing powers beyond an other girl.

A Large owl flew over 17 Kemlscott court and circled it's roof top, it flew underneath the verandah and dropped a small envelope onto the straw door mat. The letter read on the front.

_**To Miss Jessica Jade Williams,**_

_**17 Kelmscott court, Mandurah,**_

_**Perth, Western Australia.**_

Jessica awoke to the sound of her beeping alarm clock. Jessica Jade Williams was a 14 year old girl born in Perth, Western Australia. Her mother was a muggle from Singapore and her father was a Full blood wizard from Yorkshire, England. It was such a coincidence that only one of their 5 daughters was a witch, it was the youngest daughter. Jessica stood about 5 ft 5 tall, had a perticularly long torso and shorter legs, her long dark brown hair reached her middle back and her brown eyes came from both her mother and father's sides. She first discovered that she was a witch when her father saw her teleporting the cake from the dinner table to the mini table on her baby chair. She was an animagi, her animal form is a large chocolate coated collie. Her Mother went to change her nappy and had quite a shock when a puppy has replaced his daughter. Her father never told his wife that he had performed a spell on her because he to was an animagus and wanted to show her the world of magic, which her mother wouldnt allow.

"Yeah Yeah I'm up..." She moaned, turning over to her left side dozing off again.

Padded footsteps were heard coming from the hall and loud knock on the door. "JESSIE!! Get up!!" a course voice screamed from the other side.

She rolled lazily out of bed and gave her bedside table a kick to stop the clock beeping. She stood up from the floor and tied up her chocolate coloured hair into a ponytail.

"Another Long day.." She yawned and started to cover her empty bed with her sheets. After about 5 minutes of cleaning she left her room and entered the large kitchen, her mother was preparing breakfast whilst her elder sister was sitting at the dining table reading an old magazine, the old walkman blaring into her ears.

"Good morning," Jessica's mum said quietly, placing a plate of bacon and eggs infront of her. Jessica mumbled a thanks then helped herself to two pieces of toast and stuffed some egg into her mouth.

"You got a letter this morning Jess," Her mum said quietly.

"For real ? Give it here then!" She said whilst chewing her food.

Her older sister looked at the letter that was in Jessica's hand, she could see onto the back of the letter, "Hogwarts School, Whats that ?" She asked.

"Whats Hogwarts!? It's only one of the best wizarding school in the world!" Jess replied opening the letter eagerly. Her sister rolled her eyes and continued to flick through her magazine.

"Oh My god.." Jessica whispered, with that she fell off her chair and onto the cold tiles.

"Jessie?!" Her mum asked, shaking her daughter's body furiously.

Her sister Michelle grabbed the letter that was still in her hand and read it, "Out cold mum, can i have her bacon ?"

"Jesus christ Jess you look horrible.." A girl said as Jessica made her way into the classroom.

"I had a bad fall.." she moaned, sitting down and rubbing her head.

"Did you get a letter this morning?" Another girl whispered to Jessica.

"YES!" Jessica jolted up.

"Shhhhhh!!"

Jessica looked back at the girl, She had short mousy brown hair, a small,dainty nose and light freckles on her soft cheeks. She was Michelle Matulovic, a fellow student. Her mother was a witch named Sarah Matulovic, she worked within the Australian ministry of magic, as head secretary. Her father was also a wizard, apparently he was a big fan of quidditch and could watch a good game for hours at end.

"How did you know Mich?"

"I got one to.. My mum jumped for joy, I thought she was going to faint or cry, How did your family react??"

"Uh.. Well about that-"

"Hey losers!"

Michelle and Jessica turned around to see a girl standing above them. The girl was short and thin, her skin was the colour of dark olives, and she had a small beauty spot above the left side of her upper lip, her short maroon hair was tied into two little piggy tails, her fringe pinned back, her name was Tanuja Van Aarssen. Both her parents were full blooded wizards and travelled to Australia when the new wizard school in Perth opened. She was a year younger then Michelle and Jessica but due to the fact her Mother and father had home schooled her at an early age, the school thought she was well enough equiped with a first year's worth of knowledge.

"Hey Freak, how was your morning ?" Jess replied.

"It was okay, did you guys get a letter this morning ??" she asked curiously.

"Sure thing, Didn't really read the details, My dad was to busy hogging it saying he would _"Cherrish this moment forever"_ Michelle confessed looking at the floor.

"Yeah Same.. I was out like a light when i read who it was from," Jess added.

"Its all good, I brought mine with me!" Tanuja smiled.

The two girls huddled around the letter which Tanuja was holding.

_Dear Miss Van Aarssen,_

_I am pleased to say that you have been invited to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry In London, England. You Will be starting a new term on September 24th this year. We will supply a travel caridge for your transportation from Australia to England. I Hope you will be joining us for another year at our school. Please send back a letter answering your reply to the topic by June 17th. Thankyou so much for your cooperation._

_Regards,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

All was silent as the three girls read the words over and over in their minds "You are invited to attend".

"Oh Dear lord of everything that is sweet and holy" Murmmered Michelle.

"Do You think we will be able to fit in ?" Tanuja asked.

"Probably, shouldn't be that hard." Michelle reassured.

Jessica read the letter quietly to herself again.

"Pack your bags girls, were moving away.." Jessica smiled.

* * *

The sun glared over the town of Little Whinging. A white owl flew over the rooftops of the area and dropped and small letter on the doormat of the house Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry Potter stared lifelessly out of his bedroom window and sighed. His uncle screamed from downstairs, something about birds and mail.

"POTTER!!" Vernon screamed.

Harry rolled his eyes and jumped off his bed to see what his Uncle was going off about. He opened his door to find a steamy man on the other side. His arms were folded, resting on his enlarged stomach. His eye brows slanted down towards his round blue eyes. He rubbed his non-existant neck, to relive himself of an ache,

"That stupid bird brought you a letter." He grumbled and shoved the small envelope into Harry's hand.

"Thanks." Harry muttered.

"Now you listen boy.." Uncle Vernon growled, "I dont want that stupid bird drawing too much attention to this house..Im already getting neighbours asking why we have an owl flying around."

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry replied.

Vernon grunted and started to make his way slowly down the stairs. Harry examined the letter, it was from Hogwarts, it was probably just a list of the items that he needed to bring to School this year. It would be his fourth year at Hogwarts, 14 years old, he could still remember the very first day he arrived in Hogwarts, it was Hagrid that broke the news to him that he was a wizard and so were his parents. Harry walked to his bed to open his window, to let Hedwig in. It was perfect timing because Hedwig could be seen flying closer towards his room. Harry decided to entertain himself by reading his Hogwarts letter, he skimmed through the contents and found some news that was different.

_"All students have been informed that there will be a number of Wizard and Witch international exchange students will be attending our school this year. There wil be a sorting hat prepared for them to divide them into the proper houses. Please help to make these students feel comfortable."_

'Exchange students?' Harry thought to himself, 'From where I wonder?'

"Better start packing then, Its going to be a long year."

* * *

Jessica shoved the last bit of clothing into her suitcase. "There all done!" she smiled, the day before her, Michelle and Michelle's father went shopping in the wizardry shopping hall and bought everything needed on the book list.

"Maybe i'll go for one more walk before I have to leave,"

She looked to the corner of the room were her new owl perched, he was a rather large barn owl, with shiny black and grey feathers, she named him "Yami" which meant Black or darkness. the owner of the pet shop said she was lucky, and that Yami was the other black barn owl anyone would find in miles or in Australia atleast.

"I'll be back soon Yami, just going for a walk, want to go for a fly ?" she asked him.

The owl looked at her and shook its head. She left the room and headed out of the house. "Mum i'm going for a walk, I'll be back soon!" she yelled out.

She opened the front door and put on her cons, she started to walk down the driveway when she thought out loud, "Shouldn't have bothered to put my sneakers on."

She started to jog down the driveway and with the blink of an eye the girl had changed from a human to a chubby brown collie, the collie looked back at the house and then proceeded to run off.

**

* * *

**

Hey!

**The first chapter doesnt normally have an exciting story part but it will get better i promise Thanks for reading. Please review some suggestions! Sorry if i spelt anything wrong, I dont have spell check so its hard to keep track **

**thanks again**

**xox**

**Naraku93**


	2. Arriving at Hogwarts

**Hey Guys **

**chapter two up already. Hope you like it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter!**

* * *

Chapter 2.

**Arriving at Hogwarts.**

The last of the suitcases were thrown into the carriage.

"Are you sure this thing is safe?" Mrs Williams asked the driver again.

The driver sighed and lifted his cap up, "Yes M'am, it is safe, Me flyin' carriages dont let 'nyone down."

Jessica covered her face in embarrassment as her mother hassled the bus driver again, asking him repetivaly if the flying carriage was safe. "Muuumm.." She moaned.

The other students were hugging their mums and dads, Jessica watched young girl hugging her dad, she sighed and hung her head.

A hand patted her shoulder, she turned around to see her mother looking up at her (since her mother was about 5 cms shorter then she was).

"Your dad would be very proud of you luff," She smiled.

Jessica looked at her mother, tears swelling up in her eyes and gave her a warm embrace.

"Goodbye mum." she whispered.

"Goodbye Jess.." Her mum replied.

The students were alreading beginning to enter the carriage, saying their final farewells.

"Dont worry mum, I'll send a letter every week." Michelle sighed, her mom clinging onto to her.

"How about every 3 days?" Her mum suggested.

"Shut up Daniel.." Tanuja said to her older brother, as he teased her.

Jessica looked back at her 4 older sisters, Lisa, Sarah, Vanessa and Michelle. "I'll miss you guys so much," she smiled and hugged them one by one.

"Make sure you take care of yourself," Vanessa sniffed, hugging her sister for the last time.

"Take care of mum ok ?" Jessica asked, her sisters all nodded.

"All students please enter the carriage now!" The driver yelled out.

Jessica, Michelle and Tanuja finally left their families and walked into the carriage, which to their suprise was bigger on the inside then it was on the outside. The inside was probably the size of a small hotel, it had about 5 storries high, each story getting smaller and smaller (probably for a dramatic effect). At the highest point of the ceiling there was a large crystal chandeliah. On the outside, the carriage was about the size of a large car, it was painted a deep blue, with windows lined up from one side to the other.

"All aboard for London!!" The driver yelled and shut the carriage doors, students hanging out of the windows for one last farewell.

Jessica managed to squeeze through the crowd and spot her mother and sisters. "I love you guys!" She yelled out.

She could see her mother tearing up, which made her heart drop. "Don't cry mum! I'll be back soon! I'll send an overseas owl every week I promise!"

She glanced over to her two friends, who by the looks of it were also about to cry. "I love you mum, dad, Daniel!" Tanuja screamed to her family.

"Michelle!" her mother screamed as the carriage started to move, "Tell me if anything happens, I'll be right there!".

"Okay mum! Bye! I love you!" She replied, blowing her mum a kiss.

With a large bang which frightened many students, the carriage was off into the air, Girls looked through the windows crying as they saw the last of their familes faces, boys stuck their heads out of windows, screaming their heads off in excitement.

"Michelle dont cry.." Tanuja said, hugging her tearing friend.

"I-Im n-not crying.." she replied through tears.

Tanuja rolled her eyes and rubbed her friends back, Michelle wiped her eyes and looked out of the window again, the familes couldn't be seen anymore, all that was visible was a big wide space of deep blue ocean.

A fluffly tail slid against Jessica's calf and she looked down to discover a plump tabby. "Tanuja.." She growled.

"What is it ?" Tanuja replied.

"Get you cat away from me.."

Tanuja looked down at Cougar and back at Jess. "He's not gonna hurt you Jess."

"Thats what you said last time, then i woke up and he was clawing my neck out.."

Cougar woved it's brown silky body in and out of Jessica's legs, she growled slightly, forgetting she was still in her human form, she lifted up her upper lip, showing her human teeth to the cat, who wasnt very scared at all.

"I swear to god Nuji, that if i am ever alone with that stupid cat, you wont see him again.."

Tanuja glared at Jessica and picked up her furry pet, who was purring in her arms as she stroked his cheeks.

"Dont threaten Cougar, you was just trying to be nice weren't you baby ?" She asked him, kissing his forehead.

"I'll show you nice.."

"Oh shut up Jess!".

Cougar jumped out of Tanuja's arms and ran out of the room, probably in search of adventure, Tanuja sat down on one of the nearby couches, resting her head onto a soft purple cushion.

"I'm so tired, didnt get a wink of sleep last night," She yawned.

"Well you'll be able to sleep now, It'll be a long journey." Jess replied, sitting her self down next her tired friend.

"Come on guys lets go find a room, we can have a nap on the beds," Michelle suggested.

"Good idea," Jessica agreed, pulling Tanuja of the couch. She picked up her two large suitcases and heaved them up to the counter, where a bored receptionest was flicking through a dusty fashion magazine.

"Excuse me," Michelle said, the woman didnt answer, "Excuse Me!" she repeated.

Still the woman sat in her chair, flipping another page.

"Excuse-"

"OI!!" Jessica screamed, the woman turned to look at the three moody girls.

"Oh My gosh, I'm sorry I had my head phones in!" The lady said, waving her hands to cause the headphones to disappear, "What can i do for you?"

"We were just wondering if we can get a room, for three?" Michelle asked.

"Sure thing, hang on let me get you a key," The woman said, swivelling around on her chair and pushing the chair towards a large shelf. The shelf had small compartments, with a number and letter printed in gold on the empty wooden space. Mail and keys were stuffed into the compartments, the lady reached up to the top of the shelf, pulling down the key to room number 14a.

"Okay, I just need your names," She smiled, placing the key on the table.

"Jessica Williams."

"Michelle Matulovic."

"Tanuja Van Aarrsen."

The receptionist had a quill to write down their names, and signed her signature on a form, "Okay, heres your key, go up the stairs, third door to your left. We will be arriving in London approximately 20 hours, 14 minutes and 17 seconds. Dinner starts at 6:30, menus will be sent to your door. Breakfast at 7:30, please meet in the foyer for tables, reservations ect. We will take your suitcases to your room and please return your key at the end of your stay, any questions ?"

The three girls shook their heads and let the assistant take their suitcases and drag them upstairs.

"Whats the time Mich?" Jessica asked, holding onto the railing whilst climbing up the steep stairs.

"2:30 pm"

"Good, I'm gonna have nap until about 5:00 can one of you wake me up ?"

"Sure," her friends replied.

When they reached their room, the assistant opened the door and let them in, they muttered a thanks and shut the door behind them, grabbing their suitcases and throwing onto the beds. Jessica unpacked some pajamas for the night and new clothes for the next day, her hogwarts school uniform lay at the bottom of her case, tucked away safely. She placed her baggage onto the floor and collasped into her soft bed.

"Goodnight," Jess mummered before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Harry climbed out of the Hogwarts express with his two friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly.

"Come one Ron, you cant be that upset.." Hermione sighed.

"Thats easy for you to say, atleast your mother knitt you stupid jumpers with the words "Ronny Wonny" on them and then make you walk around the enter city of London!"

Harry smiled and looked back at his two arguing friends, they never stopped bickering, "Hey atleast Malfoy didnt see you, he would never let it go," Harry said.

They walked closer to the carriages which "Pulled themselves" and climbed into the first empty one they saw. "Hey Potter!"

Harry turned around to see the one of the things that stopped his desire to return to Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy. "Have a nice holiday with your non-existant family ?"

"Get lost Malfoy.." Ron growled, pulling harry up into the carriage.

"Don't but in Weasley, maybe you should give Potter some of your family members in exchange for some of Potter's money," He smirked, Crab and Goyle chuckling behind him.

"Maybe you should pay Hermione to give you some of her brain," Harry smirked, with his smart reply.

"How dare you Potter, If My father heard that, he woul-"

"Well he didn't Malfoy.." Harry cut in, giving a small sarcastic wave before the carriage took off.

"Nice one Harry," Ron smiled, patting his best mate on the shoulder.

"Okay boys, we need to put our acts together this year, we cant afford any slip ups," Hermione said, her nose stuck in a new school book.

"Thanks Hermione, it seems to be the 2nd time you've said this to us." Ron sighed.

"And you still havent changed.."

"What?"

"Oh.. Nothing Ronald."

When the three students arrived at the main gates of Hogwarts, it was already starting to get dark. They were exhausted from the long train ride and all they wanted at the time was a hot meal and a nice comfy bed to rest in.

"When the opening feast comes, I think Im going to eat my weight so i can hibernate for the next two days." Ron said, stepping down from the carriage.

"You can't rest yet Ron, remember we have the exchange students coming this evening," Hermione reminded him.

"Oh really?? I forget.."

"You sound quite excited Ron." Harry said.

"Yeah, atleast there could be something to look at this year.." Ron felt a smack on the back of the head.

"Jeez Ronny Wonny, I didnt know you fancied girls from a New world." A familier voice mocked.

"Yeah Ronny, We thought you were into thee old English Girl." Another matching voice continued.

"Please dont call me Ronny Wonny anymore.. Its killing me." Ron moaned.

"Oh I'm sorry Ronny Wonny," Fred sighed sarcastically, resting his hand over his forehead.

"Dont be afraid Ronny, I'll save you!" George said, clining onto Ron's shoulder.

Harry and Hermione laughed, as Fred and George continued to tease Ron about the "Jumper incident". Aparently Mrs Weasly knitted Ron a jumper that was maroon and said "Ronny Wonny" in big, fat, green letters. Then she made his wear in during a walk through London and Diagon Alley. Ron was so embarressed he nearly cried.

"Come on guys, we have to hurry up, the feast will be starting soon,". The five students jogged up the steps and into a hallway of Hogwarts, getting ready to enter the Great all and start their feast.

* * *

"Jess come on, your hair looks fine!" Tanuja moaned, trying to pull her friend from the mirror. Jessica had her hair down, naturally wavey this time instead of straightening it with her spell. She tucked her 12 inch Dragon heartstring wand into a pouch in her robes, she straightened out the non existant wrinkles in her skirt.

"Are you sure I dont look fat ?" Jessica asked her two friends.

"Oh my god Jess, if you ask me that again, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you." Tanuja sighed, messing up her hair again.

Jessica glared at her friend and ran her hands through her long dark hair."I'm Nervous.. I still cant belive I'm here.." she whispered, her hand on her chest, feeling her pounding heartbeat. From the moment Jessica got off the carriage she couldnt't believe she was in England, nevermind in the best magic school in the world. She had to pinch herself every once in a while to see if she was awake or dreaming.

A nearby door creaked open and woman stepped out. She was wearing emerald green robes, with small glasses and a small pointy witches hat. The students couldnt believe it, it was Proffessor Minerva McGonagall.

"Good evening everyone, thankyou for being here." She said in an English accent, which the Australian students would have to get used to, "We are all very glad you able to attend, please follow me, where Proffessor Dumbldore will introduce you to our students and then we shall sort you into your house for the year, single file please."

Jessica was second last in the line, Tanuja and Michelle were infront of her and another student behind her.

"Nervous Jess?" Michelle whispered.

"Beyong words Mich, my knees are shaking," Jess replied, wiping the sweat from the back of her neck.

The line started moving and thats when the nervs really started to kick in. The Double doors opened to reveal an amazing dining hall, with four long tables lined up from one side to the other side, at the end of the hall was another long desk, a staff dining table. They started to walk through the middle, there seemed to be over a thousand students looking in their direction. Jessica remembered what her teacher told her,

_"Do not look around, we must look proffessional at all times, remember to give a polite bow to Dumbledore if he ever talks to you one on one, do not speak unless spoken to,"_

The walk was long but when it came to an end, the nerves had vanished and Jessica was feeling alot better. The Australian students sat down on chairs at the front of the hall, their heads held up high.

A tall, long silver bearded man stood up from his seat, and cleared his throat. Jessica couldnt believe it, it was the great Albus Dumbledore. He was wearing long blue and purple satin robes, a pointed blue hat, he had small crescent moon shaped glasses and his beard was long enough to tuck into his black leather belt.

"Welcome to our school," he smiled, "I trust your trip to Hogwarts wasnt too uncomfortable,"

"Thankyou so much, for accepting our invitations, it is an absolute pleasure to have you with us this year. I hope your stay at Hogwarts will be a great and fufilling experience that may help you with your plans with your futures. Within the next hour the new students will be sorted into their houses and staying in the house dorimitories, I trust that all of you will help to make these guests welcome."

Jessica looked down at her hands, she had never really thought about being divided into houses before, she did want to be put in the dumb one, even though that was a horrible thing to think.

"The new students will be doing everything you do in your normal day at school, classes, assignments, examines, everything. People in their houses and out of their houses and recommended to make friends with the guests, it shall help you learn about the magic that resides outside of Hogwarts,".

Jessica looked over to her friends Michelle and Tanuja who were trying not the laugh at the midget teacher who was sitting at the staff table, having to sit on a pile of books otherwise he wouldnt be able to see. She shook her head and mouthed the words "Not Funny".

"Now it is time to sort our new students into their houses," Dumbledore annouced, pointing towards a dodgey looking old hat, that was sitting on a stool.

McGonagall stepped up beside the stool and fixed her glasses back into place, "Each student will sit on the stool, put the sorting hat onto their heads and be placed into each of these houses- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. After you are sorted, please sit with your new housemates,".

Tanuja looked at Michelle, who was paying close attention to McGonagall, then looked back at Jessica who was biting her nails nervously.

"Let us begin.

* * *

**Done! Thanks for reading, pleazse review.**


	3. Meeting the New Potions Teacher

**Hey Everybody **

**3rd chapter finally donw, each chapter seems to be getting longer and longer **

**Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 3-

**Meeting the New Potions Teacher.**

The hall was quiet and no one spoke for the few seconds that it took McGonagall to scan through her list of student names. She looked from her list to the exchange students and began to call out their names one by one in alphabetical order. She would then place the hat onto their heads and like magic the hat would speak, in riddles and then call out a house name, in which a moment where the house members would cheer for they had recieved a new member.

"LOUISE, Samantha!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"MACHEAL, Ingrid."

"Slytherin!"

This went on for a while because there were about 25 students, then Tanuja and Jessica both looked in Michelle's direction.

"MATULOVIC, Michelle!"

Michelle looked back at her friends who gave nervous smiles and she slowly walked up to the front of the stool and sat down, The sorting hat plopped onto her head, and one of the sewed up cracks opened like a mouth and started to speak.

"Oh, Not bad at all, The knowledge is flowing through me like an open book, better be RAVENCLAW!!"

Michelle smiled in relief and cheers sounded throughou the hall, she began to walk over to the Ravenclaw table, sitting down next to some new friends. A couple more names were called out before it was Tanuja's turn.

"VAN AARSSEN, Tanuja!"

Tanuja left her chair and walked out to sit down on the stool, she looked back at Jessica and gave her a thumbs up from behind her back. The hat fitted onto her head and it began to speak.

"Hmm A younger one that has gained much knowledge throughout her years but It'll have to be- GRYFFINDOR!!"

The Gryffindor table cheered as another student joined them and after all that there was only one left, Jessica.

_"Oh man.. I'm always the last person left standing.."_ She complained in her head.

"WILLIAMS, Jessica." McGonagall called out, smiling at the nervous, lonely girl.

As creeped up towards the front, she saw McGonagall small and heard her say softly, "Your the last one left."

The Proffessor placed the hat on her head, which was heavier then she imagined it to be. "ohhh.." the hat grinned.

"This one is different then the rest, Smart and talented but extremely naughty.." It chuckled, in a slightly evil voice.

Jessica blushed and put her hand over her mouth, she heard as she heard some giggles from the four tables, she could see Proffessor McGonagall smiling.

"Trouble making type are we ?", The hat asked, "but i dont think it will be hard finding where to put you.."

Jessica gulped and closed her eyes.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed.

Jessica slowly opened her eyes and smiled, that meant she could be in the same house and Tanuja. She hopped off the stool and looked back at McGonagall, giving the older woman a small bow. She managed to get a quick look at the staff table. She saw a strange looking main sitting to the far right. The main feature she could make out was the fact that he had shoulder length black hair. He seemed to be staring right at her and for some reason, she was caught in a slight trance.

"Miss Williams." A voice spoke behind her," It's time to join your house mates,"

Jessica said a small apology and walked down the steps to join her new house. She took a seat across from Tanuja, who gave her a goofy grin. She looked at the people around her and give polite smiles to all of them. She was about to introduce herself before Dumbledore spoke up.

"So There we have it," He smiled."Students of Hogwarts, you have met your new friends, I am sure you will all get along, and with that lets have a new change of uniform!" Dumbledore said, he waved his right hand and all the new students uniform colours had changed to suite their houses, Girls and boys giggled in excitement.

"Let the Feast Begin!"

Like Abracadabra huge piles of magnificent food grew like flowers onto the tables. Jessica looked around and smiled, god was she hungry. A girl stood up and sat next to Jessica. She had long, wavy mousy brown hair and a clean pale face. "Hello," She said holding out a hand."I'm Hermione Granger"

Jessica smiled and shook Hermione's hand, "Nice to meet you meet you Hermione, I'm Jessica Williams, Just call me Jess."

Hermione smiled started to pick up some mash potatoes and pieces of meat. "So your from Australia ? I've read many books about Australia but I havent been there, but I've heard tha-,"

"Hermione please dont bore her to death already," A male voice said behind the two girls. Jessica turned around to see a boy, around her age, he had flaming orange hair, that readed down to his jaw, freckles on his cheeks and he was wearing old worn out robes.

"Ron Weasley," Ron said shaking Jessica's hand, in a slightly excited manor.

"Jessica Williams," Jessica Replied, smiling.

"Its nice to meet you Jessica." Ron said.

"Call me Jess," she said, twirling her hair and flipping it over one side.

Ron blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head, "H-have you met my friend Harry ?" Ron asked, pulling another boy into view.

The new boy had jet black hair, small round glasses and bright green eyes.

"Harry Potter ?" Jessica asked, standing up, "Are you Harry Potter?"

"Y-yes" Harry said, looking down at the girl. Harry was different to Ron and much better looking, he was about 5 foot 7, quite lean but his arms and torso looked firm.

"Its great to meet you, Harry." She said bowing, "Would you and Ron like to sit with us ?"

"Yes! That would be great!" Ron butted in, taking a seat next to Jessica. Jessica noticed that Tanuja had moved moved down a couple of seats, talking to some other Gryffindor members.

"So Jess, where did you live in Australia ?" Ron asked, before shoving some potatoe into his mouth.

"In a small town in Perth, It is not far from the ocean actually," Jessica replied, cutting up her ham.

"Whats it like in Australia?" Hermione asked.

"Well its very hot in the summer, but its not that different from England, except the fact I live in a straw hut and ride in a Kangaroo's pouch"

"Really ?!" Ron and Hermione asked, shocked.

"No I'm just joking," Jessica giggled,"We have houses, cars and buses, just like you do."

"What are the magical schools like there ?" Hermione shot another question at her new friend.

"Well since i was about 10 I attended a Muggle school, different to any school you could ever imagine, I wasnt used to the fact I couldnt pull out my wand, or do any magic."

"That would be so wierd, I havent really hung around many muggles at a time," Ron confessed, piling more food into his mouth.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what classes you normally have." Jessica asked, playing with her food with her fork.

"Well usually, we have Transfiguraton with McGonagall, Herbology with Sprout, Divination with Trelawney, Care of Magical creatues with Hagrid who is also the key keeper at Hogwarts, Defence against the Dark arts with a new teacher Professor Alancer and then.."

"and then what ?" Jessica asked.

'Potions.."

"Oh, potions is one of my favourite subjects!" Jessica said happily.

"Not anymore.." Ron sighed.

"W-what ? why ?" Jessica said, puzzled.

"The teacher is proffessor Snape.."

"Snape?"

"Yes.. He's completely evil, has no heart at all, that man.."

"Oh.. I used to have a teacher at my school, hope this professor Snape doest end up having the same fate.."

"What happened to your teacher,"

"A student turned her into a frog and threw her in a dirty pond out in the middle of nowhere," Jessica grinned.

Jessica got to know a lot of new people that night, they were all extremely friendly and helped her with her every need. She met Ron's older twin brothers Fred and George who tried to bargin her into buying their famous "Puking Pastels" and his younger sister Ginny who shared many of the same Interests as Tanuja, Ginny reminded her alot of Tanuja. She and Harry got along really well, they discussed life before they knew about their powers, Jessica made sure not to mention about her muggle mother and sisters. Harry and her shared how much they missed their fathers and Jessica secretly felt sorry for him because Harry didnt get to spend hardly any time with both his mother and father. That night after the feast had finished, Jessica was taken back to the Gryffindor dorms to have a rest. The trip to the dorms was amazing, she was able to see staicases that moved by themselves, Potraits that talked to you as you passed by and see and meet many ghosts which were wondering around aimlessly. When she and the other Gryffindor members arrives at their dorm, there was a large painting of a fat lady, blocking the way. She soon found out that the potrait was like a guard, to enter the dorms you needed the password which changed every year. The Gryffindor dorm also had a large common room, which had chairs, tables and a nice large fire place. There were quite alot of dorm rooms, different sections for girls and boys and a group of beds in each for each year of students. Jessica luckily was staying in a room with some girls that she had already met which included Hermione granger and Parvati Patil and to her advantage Tanuja. Their suitcases had been placed at the bottom of their beds, their pets looked like they had been waiting eagerly for their masters return. Jessica had a nice warm shower then chucked her pajamas on. She opened the cage door to give yami a quick pet and give him some fruit, nuts and water, then she climbed into bed and started to doze off. The last thing she could remember before falling asleep was seeing that strange black haired teacher in her head giving her that same stern look.

The next day went quicker then Jessica and Tanuja had ever anticipated. Jessica was waken up by Hermione who was already in her robes, she rushed to have a quick shower and change into her new school uniform, which suprisingly had already been washed and cleaned.

"Hermione, what do we have first ?" Jessica asked, whilst brushing her long dark hair.

"Transfiguration," Hermions said, grabbing her textbooks.

"Nuji, you ready ?" Jessica asked her friend who was lying on her bed.

"I've been waiting have an hour for you to do your hair." She replied.

Jessica rolled her eyes and Hermione giggled slightly.

Jessica, Hermione and Tanuja travelled down for a quick bite to eat and then carried on to their transfiguration class, Hermione said it was always good to be early, it helps the teacher to think your "Responsible and Reliable". The three girls enetered the empty classroom, Proffessor McGonagall was already sitting at her desk, flicking through some pieces of parchment. "Good morning girls," she said looking up at her students.

"Good morning Proffessor." the three said in unison.

"It is nice to see you taking care of our new students Miss Granger,"

Hermione smiled at her teacher's compliment, Jessica had already discovered that she was quite the teacher's pet.

The three girls waited for the other students to arrive, Hermione gave them some study pointers and other advice on writing down notes. The Transfiguration class was to Jessica was great, she was able to learn alot of new things. In the class they were working on how to change their quills into normal human pencils, Jessica and Tanuja were abe to get it right with a few tries. Hermione was very good at hands on spells and got the spell after her second try. Tanuja and Jessica learnt that McGonagall infact was an extremely nice person, she was strict but only when she needed to be. Ronald found it difficullt to make the spell work and a boy named Seamus Finnigan blew up his Quill and had to borrow another one from McGonagall who was shaking her head.

The next class was one that apparently that Harry, Ron and Hermione were dreading. Potions, Jessica herself didnt understand why this was so but infact it wouldnt take her long to see from their point of view. This class was alot different from Transfiguration, for one it was dark and had a depressing feel and the fact that it was in a dungeon probably didnt help either. Students sat down at benches, with tables that stretched from one sid of the room to the other. the class was quiet except for the chattihg from the students. Jessica turned to Tanuja who was sitting with Pavati and her sister Padma. Jessica had Ron and Hermione sitting on either side of her, harry was sitting on the far left, flicking through his book. Jessica was looking at her small cauldron, sliding her fingertips along the smooth brass surface.

"I wonder why Snape is so late.." Harry Muttered.

"Probably just fixing his hair.." Ron grinned.

"Silence.." a calm voice said at the back of the class.

"Here comes the bride.." Ron said silently under his breath.

Footsteps could be heard from behind them, coming closer and closer, until they stoped right behind Jessica's bench. Jessica slowly turned her head around to get a better view, shocked at what she saw. It was the teacher that was staring at her yesterday, at dinner.

"My apologies for being late," he murmured.

Jessica couldnt help it, she couldnt take her eyes away from his. He was an older man of course, probably about 35 to 38. He had greasy, shoulder length black hair, his nose was slightly hooked yet his features were pale and sharp. His coal black eyes looked as if they could see right through you.

"Your name ?" He asked.

Though Jessica was slightly dazed she heard his words clearly. "J-Jessica Williams," she stuttered, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"And you are from Australia correct ?" He asked, his eyes looking up and down her body.

"Thats right," she blushed, looking down.

"Hmm" he mummbled that walked to the front of the classroom to put his books down.

He looked down at his table and then picked up a black shiny book, "Chapter 3, quickly."

The class moved swiflty and silently, flicking through the pages to come across chapter 3 in the potions book "Magical Drafts and Potions" by Arsenius Jigger.

The title said "Bludger Potion". Jessica covered her mouth instantly, from trying to stop herself from laughing, she looked down at Tanuja who was making a strange face at her whilst mouthing the words "What the Fuck ?".

"B-Bludger?? Whats a Bludger?" Jessica asked Ron.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Harry whats a Bludger?"

Harry looked at Ron then at Jessica, "I havent got a clue,"

The class was silent, Jessica kept her head in her book, trying to memorise the method of conjuring the Bludger potion. Every once in a while she would glance at Snape but then stopped when she glanced and he was already looking at her.

"Okay i think i have it, Jessica whispered, "Brew the Beetles eyes in hot water first, okay, pass me some beetle eyes Ron."

"Uhh.."

"Ron whats wrong ?" Jessica asked.

"Ron wasted the last of the beetle eyes throwing them at Seamus.." Harry sighed.

"Ohh..", Jessica said, thinking for a second," Thats okay just ask that boy next to you for some," She said pointing to the boy in the next table over.

"Oh no no no no no," Run said, "You dont want to do that, trust me,"

"Why ?"

"Thats not just any boy, thats Malfoy.."

"Well I dont care who he is, we need those ingrediants," Jessica said, standing up from her seat and walking over to the next table.

When she reached her destination, the boy at the front looked up at her. He had snowy blonde hair, pale skin and cold grey eyes, he was wearing a green tie meaning he was from Slytherin.

"I'm sorry to bother you, i was just wondering if i could have some of your Beetle eyes, were out," Jessica smiled.

"Here," The boy gave the bag to Jessica with no trouble.

She was about to walk off when a hand grabbed her wrist, the fingers were icey against her warm skin "I'm Draco Malfoy by the way." He grinned.

"Jessica Williams, nice to meet you Draco, Thankyou," Jessica said before she walked back to her table.

Ron was gaping and Harry looked shocked."What ?" Jessica asked, when she got back to her own table.

"I cant belive you did that.." Ron said, rubbing his nose.

"Oh come on, he was pretty nice," Jessica grinned.

"Hahaha, nice joke.. your kidding me right ?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy is probably the worst li-"

"Weasley, Potter and New friend, would you please care to shut up," Snape said from the front of the class.

Jessica and Harry were busy boiling the Beetle eyes until Ron yelped..

"What??" Jessica asked.

"Spider!" Ron said, moving away from the bench.

"Where ?!" Jessica asked, searching her books.

She lifted up her Potions book and there is was, a huge spider and it was HUGE! about the size of Ronald's palm.

Jessica screamed, and fell backwards from her bench.

The rest of the class jumped at her scream, Snape pushed his chair backwards and made his way to the back of the class quickly.

"Whats going on here?!" He growled.

Jessica who was on the floor, only her legs hanging onto the back on the bench, looked up at a very angry Snape. "I-"

"Jessica!! Its on you!" Ron screached.

"Get it off!!" She yelled.

The spider was making its way towards her face, on her thigh, girls in the class were screaming, boy were laughing. Harry tried to push back a smile.

"What you think this is funny ?!" she growled at Harry, who covered his smiling mouth.

"Dont worry Jessica it's not poisonus," Hermione said calmy.

"Oh thanks Hermione, I'll remember that after it bites me!!"

"Its climbing up!!" a boy from the from the next bench over yelled.

"I swear to god if some one doesnt get this thing off me!!" Jessica screamed, as it quickly climbed up her upper thigh, the spider clung clung onto her robes and revealed a small bit of her stomach, its hairy legs brushing against her bare flesh. A warm hand grabbed the spider, but remanined on her stomach.

"Potter, Weasley and Miss Williams will stay after class." he said before crushing the spider within his hand and throwing the remains next to Jessica's face.

Harry and Ron pulled Jessica back into her seat. "Thanks for pulling the spider off me guys," she said sarcastically.

"Sorry.. I panicked.." Run whispered.

Jessica looked down at Tanuja who was shaking her had in a sarcastic manner, Jessica didnt hesitate and gave her the rude finger.

"Ahem.." Snape coughed, looking up at Jessica, who looked down and said nothing.

The rest of the lesson was quiet, no one dared to talk because Snape was in a bad enough mood. The students had finished making the Bludger potion which was unsuccessful for Harry, Jessica and Ron who's cauldren had tipped over when Jessica fell off her bench. Jessica looked like she was just flipping through her notebook, but on the inside she was panicking.

_"Man.. How could i get myself in trouble on my first day."_ She thought to herself.

The bell run rang, the students lept up from their seats eager to exit the earie class room. Jessica, Harry and Ron stayed in their seats, looking guilty and anxious. The boy named Malfoy passed Jessica, who was looking up at him and gave her a grin, she blushed. _"He's pretty cute"_ Jessica thought.

In little time all the students had left and only three were remaining.

Snape creeped up to their bench, and looked at Harry, Ron and then at Jessica.

"Well, Well, looks like we have a new member to add to the trouble list," Snape said, with the biggest smirk on his face.

The students said nothing.

"Miss Williams, you know well enough of common sense, do you not ?" Snape asked, his hands on the able, right in front of her.

"Y-yes.." she stuttered.

"Well it's obvious that you need to pick up on your manners, I do not know what they teach you in Australia but here the first thing we expect is manners.." He growled.

She nodded and kept silence.

"Potter..Weasley, back to cause another year of trouble are we.." Snape asked, his question directed at the two boys on either side of her.

"No sir," they replied in unison.

"Then why do you continue to do so ?" he said, glaring daggers at the two boys.

The boys were quiet, "I will give you a warning just this once Miss Williams but as for you two, pathetic excuses for wizards, your strikes have been worn out, Lunch time detention today."

"Sir thats not-" Ron blurted out,

"Silence, do you wish for me to add to that ?," Snape asked, straighting his posture from leaning against the desk, he was about to walk away when Jessica spoke up.

"Sir, wait!" She called out.

Snape turned around and looked at her, "Yes?"

"It was my fault, If I wasnt so immature and had faced the problem with another approach, a big commotion wouldnt have been caused."

Ron looked at Jessica seriously. She gave him a look back and nodded.

"I think I should stay in for detention alone, Your right, I'm 15 not a 5 year old, I should be more mature."

Snape raised his brow and grinned, "Very well, Detention for you at Lunch, you shall meet me here"

And with that Snape had left the room. Jessica picked up her books and stood up, Harry grabbed her wrist, "You didnt need to do that.." He said.

"Dont worry about it, I'm sure it wont be that bad," She smiled.

"How can you be happy about this ?!" Ron asked, as the three walked through the corrider to their next class.

"Well as you guys said you dont really enjoy his company but as for me I dont know what I'm in for," Jessica grinned," besides, me and Professor Snape might turrn out to be the best of friends,"

"Not bloody likely," Ron replied.

"Dont worry Ron, I'll be okay"

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I hope i did Snape well enough in character, though it isnt very hard to imagine what he would do and say.**

**PLease Review suggestions or opinions.**


	4. Detention or Blind Date ?

**Hey dudes chapter four is down hope you like it!**

**Discalimer: I dont own Harry Potter nor any of J.K Rowling's original characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4-

**Detention or a Blind Date ?**

Jessica packed up her things at the sound of the bell, while other students were excited and in need for a break, she was missing out on her lunch and going to detention with a Proffessor she had only seen twice.

"Hermione ?" Jessica asked quietly as she stood up.

"Yes?"

"Well i was wondering if you could show me the way back to The potions room.."

"Sure. I'm not sure why you took the blame for those two idiot's problems"

"It was my fault to.. I was the one screaming, we better go now, I dont want to be late"

The two girls made their way to the dugeons, it started to get colder with every step they took. When they arrived at the potions class, it was darker and colder then before, probably because the body warmth of the other students was no longer there. Jessica nodded to Hermione which meant that she could leave. She felt butterflies in her stomach, one thing that she didnt like was being alone with men, for some reason it made her feel weak and vunerlable. She gave gentle knock on the door.

"Come in.." a voice called from the inside.

Jessica looked around the dark room and cautiously stepped in. She walked closer and closer to the front of the room, she stopped to look for the Proffessor. She didnt want to admit it to herself but she was scared, this was like a scene out of a cheesy horror movie. "Proffessor ?"

"Yes Miss Williams ?" a deep voice spoke into her ear.

She could feel a warm breath on the back of her neck and it made her shiver. "Um.. the detention?" she asked nervously.

"Oh Yes, Please take a seat," He said quietly before walking from behind her to his desk.

She sat down at a seat at the front of the class, she waited patiently for orders. A book was placed infront of her, it's cover flipped over by iteself, she guessed she was doing lines.

"Read," Snape said,

Jessica nodded, and skimmed through the pages, with a puzzled look, the held the book's cover and flipped it over, the cover read "Manners for a Magical student".

"Manners for a Magical student.." she said to herself in a confused tone.

"Is there a problem, Miss Williams ?," Snape asked, looking at her right in the eyes.

"Umm.. No sir.." she muttered.

"You said you wanted to grow up, here is your chance," He grinned.

Jessica growled, but then bit her hand to silence herself.

"Something wrong ? Isnt this want you need miss Williams?" Snape grinned evily.

Jessica couldnt take anymore, she slammed her fists against the desk and stood up.

"I told you I wanted to grow up! I didnt tell you to treat me like a two year old!" She said, her tone getting harsher.

"Sit down.." Snape replied forcefully.

"No!" she said, folding her arns and turning her head away from him.

"Excuse me?!" Snape said, anger rising in his voice.

"If your gonna treat me like a 2 year old, then I'm going to ask like one!" she sniffed.

"Miss Williams!" Snape said, rising from his chair and walking towards her, he stepped infront of her, he looked at her angry form, "Look at me.."

Jessica tried to resist but in the she gave up, she slowly turned her head to look him in the eye, she stuck her tongue out at her cheekily, she then waited to be screamed at. To her suprise a chuckle came from his throat,

"I haven't had a student that has dared to be so.. cheeky.." he grinned.

A blush sweeped across her face, "Well.." she started.

"Well ?" He asked her.

"Well.. I dont know what to say," she sighed, the blush spreading faster on her face, she turned her away again.

A hand rose and touched her cheek softly, the cold hand slowly turned her head in the other direction. Snape's hand was still on her face when they were looking at each other. They stood there quiet, just looking at each other, his black eyes locked onto her brown ones. "Proffessor ?" she said quietly.

His face, and she noticed it, was moving closer and closer to his, "You have pleased me today, Williams,"

_"Pleased him ? what am I a cheap Hooker.. A free hooker ?? Oh my god am I a free Hooker!?"_

Her lips parted slightly, "I live to please.." she murmmered.

_"Oh my god, I cant believe i just said that, that made me sound even more like a whore,"_

"Nice to know.." He whispered huskily, " You may leave."

Jessica didnt hesitate, she picked up her bag and rushed out, not daring to look back.

"What am i thinking ? that was very wrong Jessica, very very very VERY wrong.." she said to herself, she touched her cheeks, they were still burning.

She walked down the corrider muttering to herself over and over that what she and Snape had just done was wrong.

"Wait a minute... Its not like we kissed or like I lost my virginity, so in the end I didnt do anything wrong, " she said to herself proudly.

"Yeah! take that morals!" she snickered to herself.

* * *

When Jessica got back to the Gryffindor common room she was bombarded with questions like "What did he make you do ?" "Why are you so early?" "Why is your face so read" ect ect ECT!

Jessica gave them a simple answer to all their questions "He had to go to a meeting, so it wasnt really detention". She was tired and decided to take a nap but sadly all she could think about was that dark, tall proffessor, his cold hand on her cheek, his touch making her skin tingle. When she managed to fall asleep, he had invaded her dreams, she was sitting with him, near a lake, the water was crystal clear, the sun was bright and shone down on both of them and then.. Tanuja jumped on her, causing her to fall to the ground, she saw Snape looking down at her pecurely and then she woke up to..

"JESSS!!"

Jessica jumped up from her bed in suprise, she looked around to see her overly excited friend, Tanuja was jumping up and down on her own bed.

"I think somebody had a bit of a sugar overdose," Jessica moaned, pulling the covers over her face.

"Wakie Wakie," Tanuja giggled.

"Grrr..." Jessica growled, trying to block Tanuja out.

"Hey Jess.." Tanuja said, but there was no answer.

"Jess, Jess, Jess, Jess,"

"WHAT??" Jessica screamed back, jolting up from her lying position.

"I dont know.." She said, looking around the room.

"You woke me up for this..," Jessica groaned, falling back into her bed.

"You might want to get ready for dinner, you have an hour..." Tanuja reminded her, lying beside Jessica on her bed.

"I'll get ready soon, wake me up in half an hour ok ?" Jessica yawned, closing her eyes.

"Sure thing boss," Tanuja laughed, jumping off her bed.

* * *

Jessica slept for half an hour more, she was quite cranky when she woke up. She yelled at Yami for screeching, and cursed at her suitcase that caused her to trip over. She showered and changed into a clean school uniform, she brushed her long hair and tied it up into a low pony tail, clipping back her fringe. When she left her dorm and walked into the common room, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Tanuja were waiting for her to leave for dinner.

"About time," Ron grinned.

Jessica smiled back sarcastically, "Lets just go.." she sighed.

They left their common room, as they stepped through the potrait and started to walk down the hallway a voice called out from behind them, "Hey Potter off to dinner."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned around, "Yes, Malfoy.." he replied, annoyance rising in his voice.

"Lucky the food here is free, other wise you would be taking Weasley down to the Buffet in the Dungeons, using toilet seats for plates," The blonde replied, smirking.

"Why you little-" Ron latched out in Slytherin's direction, Harry holding him back.

"Ronald calm down," Hermione said, giving her friend a shake.

"Dont worry Granger, the best Weasley can do to me, is scratch my eyes out," Malfoy remarked, his two side kicks. Crabbe and Goyle laughing behind him.

Jessica looked at the blonde, it was strange seeing how people can change in as little as half a day, he seemed to be a nice boy, but now he was acting like a complete tosser, she shook her head and looked down at her watch.

"Come on guys, we have to hurry," she said, pulling Harry's arm, which made the boy blush slightly.

Jessica pulled Harry and didnt let go until they reached the entrance to the great hall.

"Come one guys, I'm so hungry, i could eat a horse," Ron grinned.

"Ronald you say that every day.." Hermione said.

The five Gryffidors sat at their table and they were just in time, Dumbldore was just about to stand up to addess the school.

"Good Evening to you all, I trust you all had a great first day in your classes," Dumbldore said, a smile planted on his face.

There were a few groans through out the crowd of students, "Haha, well yes..." The headmaster chuckled, "Anyway, I have some good news that I would be pleased to share with all of you,"

Ron leaned foward excitedly in his chair, "Wonder what it is ?" He asked Harry.

Harry shook his head, "I dunno,"

"I would like to announce-"

The students held their breath's in,

"-that there shall be a school dance this year!"

Jessica didnt know what to make of it, it was a cluster of mixed emotions. Half the students (which were mainly the gitls) cheered in happiness and excitement and the other half groaned and complained, probably thinking the news was going to be something different.

"Yes thats right, The school dance shall take place in a couple of months, until then I would advise that you shall find yourself a date so you will not be alone. Proffessor McGongall will be holding dancing classes three days a week,"

All eyes drifted onto the Tranfiguration teacher who was smiling at the staff member who was sitting next to her.

"I didnt know McGongall could dance.." Harry said quietly.

"I didnt want to know," Ron replied, the two boys laughed to themselves.

"With all the news given, let us enjoy life and eat our meal," Dumbleodre said, great plates of food appeared before the hungry students.

Ron piled up his plate with pieces of chicken, lamb chops and mash potatoes.

"A dance hey.. does Hogwarts normally hold dances ?" Jessica asked, scooping some noodles onto her plate.

"No, not that I know of," Hermione replied, she was reading a small spell book, which wasnt really a suprise.

Jessica spooned some meat into her mouth, her eyes trailed over from each of house tables then to the staff table. She looked at each teacher, then stopped when she spotted the potions master, Proffessor Snape. Her eyes were glued to his face, she couldnt look away.. well she eventually she did when he noticed he was being watched. The Proffessor immediantly turned his gaze to the young girl, they looked at each other for more then a few seconds, then she broke up the gaze.

"Something wrong Jess ?" Tanujas asked.

"No.. I'm fine,".

* * *

The rest of the dinner night was quiet, well sort of quiet. All Jessica could think about was the Potions master, his dark hair, pale skin, his slightly evil grin.

_"Oh no, I'm not attracted to that foul greasy, old, very nice smelling, manly- OH!! Stop thinking these dirty thoughts right now!"_ The girl shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, _"It's okay, I just need to sleep on it thats all, everything will be clear in the morning,"_.

But sadly it wasnt clear yet, she woke up the next day, her attraction to Snape have grown even stronger and her want to see him was through the roof. She woke up early, the sun didnt look like it was halfway through the horizon just yet.

"I cant sleep.." she moaned, rolling over in her bed, her covers tangling her into a big white cocoon. She groaned in annoyance, as the cocoon locked her legs together, she couldnt move. She rolled and tumbled over, finding herself falling on the floor.

"This day sucks.. and it hasnt even started yet.." she groweld, unwrapping the sheets so she was able to stand, she snuck past her snoring friends and ran to the showers,

"Thats what i need, nice warm shower.."

but that didnt help either, her mind was still invaded with thoughts of her new attraction. She changed into her school robes, and walked into the common room, the fire was a light, the room was vibrant and warm with colours such as red, gold and green. The potraits were still sleeping, some of them opened their eyes slightly to see who was leaving but went back to their peaceful sleep. She pushed the potrait of the Fat Lady open carefully, and tip toed quietly down the corridor. There was no one to be seen nor heard. She walked quickly, trying to find an exit from the castle but since this was her third time walking through the castle yet her first by herself, it was safe to say she got lost. She was in an area of the building where everything was slowly getting darker and darker, it was as if the light was being sucked out by the stone walls.

"Oh god, where am I ?"

"Lost Miss Williams ?" a voice asked from the darkness.

Jessica panicked and reached for her wand but before she could cast a spell, a blinding light appeared, after her eyes adjusted to the brightness she saw who the caster was.

"Proffessor Snape ?"

* * *

Snape lowered his wand but didnt end the spell, "What do you think you're doing wandering around the castle so early ?"

"I-.." she looked down at her feet.

**"I was thinking about my attraction to you, and I couldnt sleep"**

..Well thats what she wanted to say but revealing the truth to early can be a dangerous thing.

"I couldnt sleep, so i was going to go for a walk but I got lost," she held her breathe for an answer.

"I see.."

She sighed with relief, "Sorry if i caused any trouble," she said and was about to walk away until Snape grabbed her arm.

"No need to leave so soon,"

Jessica blushed as his hand was still holding onto her arm, "Give me the grand tour ?"

Snape nodded and pulled her into a different direction, "For starters if you wanted to leave the castle the best route to take would be this way,"

He walked up a flight of stairs, man he was quick, like some magical, greasy haired bullet. Jessica struggled to keep up with his fast pace and tripped over a step, falling into his back. "I-I'm sorry," she blushed, pushing herself back into a better postion. Snape continued to walk, his pace decreased in speed, she figgured he had noticed she couldnt keep up. The halls started to light up again and in a matter of seconds, not so far ahead.

"Thanks Proffessor," she said.

Snape stopped in his tracks and turned around, facing the blushing teen.

"Not a Problem but-"

He stepped forewards, she step backwards but felt the wall on her back, he continued to move closer until they were face to face, literally.

"Next time I would suggest that you dont wander so far-,"

She could feel his coal eyes piercing her face, her hands raised slightly and lightly braised his chest, he was firm for a man his age, quite firm.

_"Oh my god, i'm turning into a Molester!!"_ she thought to herself.

"-so early in the morning," he continued, his low tone, making her insides spark and tingle and her heart beat faster.

With that he stepped away from her and turned away, walking back into the darkness. Jessica stood there, watching his residing form.

_"Great that didnt help one bit.."_ she rolled her eyes, she walked up the last flight of steps and into the light. Grey pavement, cold fresh air and a purple and orange painted sky.

"This is better" she smiled, breathing in the cold air.

She walked accross the stone pavement, exploring through the beautiful gardens. She looked around the area, to make sure no one was watching, and in the blink of an eye, shifted into her dog form, and ran for the hills.

_"This feels so good,"_ she thought, the cool wind raced through her silky brown fur.

_"This is what Hogwarts looks like from the outside hey ? Nice.. I could get used to this"_

Round soft greenhills, as far as the eye could see. There was a river in the distance, she could also spot the Forbidden forest.

_"This is great"_

**

* * *

**

I'm not doing all the chapters in order, i'm breaking them up depending on my mood and emotions to write :)

**Chapter 5 will be arriving soon :)**

**Please review.**


	5. A Song Just For You

**Hey sorry for the wait, I've been playing around on my laptop with stories whilst watching Harry Potter :)**

**Hope you like this chappie, please review **

**A Song Just For You.**

* * *

**Chapter 5-**

**A Song Just For You.**

After her long adventure, Jessica returned to the common room to see if her friends were awake. To her suprise they weren't, the common room was as empty when she left it.

She sat down in one of the sofas and stared up at the ceiling, it was red, with paintings of gold and green flowers drifting from one side of the room to the other.

Footsteps could be heard entering the room, they walked into Jessica's view. It was Harry, dressed and ready to head for breakfast.

"Good Morning," Jessica smiled, her white teeth showing.

"Morning.." Harry mummbled, removing his spectacles to rub his eyes, "Your up early.."

"Yeah, I couldnt sleep.." Jessica replied, stretching her arms and legs, "Ron up ?"

"What do you think ?" Harry smiled, plopping down on the seat closest to the fire.

"Better wake him, students are going to be waking up for breakfast soon,"

"Hmm.. He'll get up when he hears people talking about food,"

Jessica and Harry didnt talk, because he was half asleep and she was thinking about a certain dark Proffessor.

"What do we have first ?" Jessica asked curiously.

"Umm.. Charms then potions, I think," Harry replied, he let out a small yawn.

_"Oh god, I cant face him again after what happened this morning.. He probably thinks that I'm going to try and Molster him again.."_

"Oh okay,"

Before the two knew it, Ron stumbled down the stairs and into the room, "Morning Ron," the two said in unison.

"Good morning..." he yawned, he was still in his pajamas, a white singlet and red knitted pants, probably made by his mother.

"Nice clothes Ron..' Harry said with a tired smile.

"Shut up.."

* * *

Breakfast started with a bang! No seriously it did, Seamus was trying trying to turn his water into rum again, his goblet exploded, smelly, red liquid spilling everywhere, which made Neville spill his tomatoes on toast all over Dean.

Ron placed large amounts of food onto his plait, it piled up like a a smelly sock pile.

"Ronald, dont you think thats a bit much ?" Hermione asked, comparing her small plate to his large one.

"What ? I'm starving, I havent eat in ages!"

"You were stuffing your face with Fudge in the common room when you woke up!" She replied, annoyance in her tone.

Jessica glanced at her two quarrelling friends, it was strange but even though they fought alot they seemed to be like such a great couple, she giggled at the thought, the pair looked at her smiling face.

"Whats so funny ?" Ron asked, swallowing the chewed up food in his mouth.

"I was just thinking.." she replied, looking down at her plate.

"Thinking about what ??" Hermione asked.

"That you two make such a cute pair, you fight like a married couple," Jessica grinned.

Ron dropped his fork, which clattered against the ceramic plate.

"What did you just say ??" Ron asked, Hermione's eyebrows were so far up her forehead they could blend into her messy hair.

"You to are very cute together,"

Harry's mouth was wide openand his eye were on her, Jessica noticed and gave him a shove, "Whats wrong ?"

"I cant believe you just said that..." he replied, wiping a small drop of drool that was running down his chin.

"Oh come on, it wasnt that bad!!" she replied, rolling her eyes.

Harry gave the girl a stern look and carried on eating, "Öh okay!" she turned her head to look back at Ron and Hermione, who's faces were still covered with annoyed scowls,"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I didnt mean it,".

Hermione nodded and Ron didnt say anything at all, the poor boy was probably embarrassed. Jessica looked at Tanuja who was in an engaging conversation with Parvati and Ginny Weasley, Tanuja and Ginny were really getting along well, it kind of made her jealous that she was spending more time with Ginny then her but in then again, she was spending alot of time with Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Hermione I was wondering what your specailty is ?"

Hermione glanced up from her book, one of her brows sticking up, "Specialty?"

"You mean you dont know what a Magical Specialty is ?" Jessica asked, confused.

Hermione shook her head, giving Jessica a questioning look, Jessica soon noticed Ron and Harry were looking at her curiously.

"Well, a magic specialty is a special subject that relates to your um.. speciality like art or writing, even sports. Its a class only you and a few other students are likely to attend, you dont have that in Hogwarts?"

The three students shook their heads, amazed at the new fact they had just learnt.

"What's your specialty ?"Hermione asked.

"Oh, Music," she replied, cutting up a sausage.

"What kind of music ?" Ron asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Nothing special, just vocals, stuff like that,"she said, scooping some beans into her mouth.

"Nothing special ?? I didn't know you could sing!" Ron said, placing his fork onto the table.

"Haha, just because I do vocal class doesnt mean I can sing, I'm really no good" she chuckled, playing with her food.

"Yeah, yeah thats what they all say, come on sing then!" Ron grinned.

"What now?!"she asked, her eyebrows rising.

"Yes Now! I want to hear it, I'll be the judge to whether your no good," Ron said.

"Ron I dont think nows really a good time.."

"Ha! Why not, nows a great time!"

"Ron, I dont really like singing in front of people.."

"Oh come on.."

"No."

"Why not ?"

"Because I cant.."

"Sure you can, come on,"

"No I wont.."

"Yes you will,"

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!!"

"Yes!!"

Jessica didnt reply because nearby people had turned around to see what the fuss was about, this gave Ron a oppertunity to pounce.

"Come on Jessica!! Si-"

Jessica covered Ron's mouth with her hand, "Shhhh!!"

Ron mumbled and nodded his head,

"Okay," Jessica started, "I'll sing but not now, okay ?"

Ron smiled, "but when ?"

"I dont know later!".

"Okay!"Ron replied, a big toothy smile plastered on his face.

* * *

Even though Ron said okay he didnt cease in pestering the girl about her "Mini performance". He continued to annoy her, asking her approxiamatly every 5 minutes when she would sing. When Harry, Ron and Jessica went to Charms class together he asked her, when they were in Charms class her asked her. The rather small proffessor gave Ron a stern look to stop him from speaking but even then, Ron would continue to ask her by writing her notes.

_"Oh man, I have enough on my mind, why does Ron have to annoy me so much."_

but everytime he asked she gave him the same, straight single answer, "No."

When charms class was finished, Ron was still asking her and half of the time she didnt answer but half the time she had a certain other man wandering around in her mind.

Just as the pair met up with Hermione and Tanuja (who together were in another class) some one bumped into Harry, rather harshly. Jessica turned around to see the slytherin boy who's moods changed as quickly as a fliping deck of cards.

"Move it Potter," he growled., pushing past the three, as he passed Jessica his hand swept across her backside, she swore that she saw him grin but shook the thought off, she had enough things to think about. They entered the dungeons, to Jessica every time she stepped into the place it felt like the oxygen was very slowly being sucked out, each step that she took was leading her slowly to her suffocation.

"I dont get that idiot.." Ron frowned, looking at the blonde's figure, "he's such a wanker,

"You could say that again." Harry agreed.

The four Gryffindors entered the classroom, Snape was already sitting at the desk, his eyes didnt shift, he looked like he was concerntrating on something else.

"Page 54, theory, read and answer the Summary questions, I do not want to hear any noise," Snape said, still not looking up at his students.

"Jessica sat in between Harry and Ron, Hermione was on another bench with Tanuja and Parvati. Jessica grabbed her ink and quill and placed them onto the desk, she was about to start writing until she heard-

"When are you going to sing ?"

She turned her head to look over to the annoying red head and sighed.

"Soon,"

"When ?"

"Soon.."

"When is soon ??"

She sighed and rubbed her eyes,"Soon.."

She dipped the tip of her quill into ink and began to write in her book, she was disturbed with a tap on the shoulder, she looked up at Ron who had the biggest grin on his face, he slipped her a note across the table, she groaned and opened in up. Inside was a picture inside and a badly drawn one to. It was a stick figure, a person with a skirt and long hair, Jessica had to hold in a laugh at the drawing but it said up the top "When is soon ??" the girl seemed to have La La's and musical notes were coming out of her open mouth. She looked back at the red head, who was mouthing the word "When ?"

Jessica growled and stomped on the boys foot from under the table.

"Ouch!" Ron yelped, which was rather loud cause it was the only noise in the class.

"Mr Weasley does there seem to be a problem ?" Snape asked, from the front of the class.

Harry, Jessica and Ron looked up at their proffessor, who was still looking down at his parchment.

"No proffessor,"

"Then keep quiet and do your work, Page 54.."

"Yes Proffessor," they all said.

Ron gave Jessica an annoyed look and took back the parchment and began to write on it again, he gave to the girl and folded his arms, smiling. Jessica opened the parchment and studied it's contents. He had changed the words on the top to read "This time you owe me, when are you going to sing,"

Jessica gave a low growl and closed her potions book, she lifted it up in the air and down it came down, on Mr Weasley's head.

"Ouch!! What was that for.."

Harry covered his mouth to try and stop the chuckle that rose from his throat.

"Mr Weasley!" The Potions Master said sternly from the front of th class, "Mr Potter, Miss Williams?"

The three students, looked up at their angered Proffessor, gulps from all three of their throats.

"Yes Proffessor?" Ronald spoke up.

"Is something going on back there which you like to inform me ?"

"No sir," a Rather scared Ronald replied.

"Why all the unneeded chatter ?"

The students were quiet, Jessica's head was down, she didnt want to look him in the eyes.

_"Dont look, dont look, dont look, dont look, dont look.."_ she thought to herself.

"Miss Williams?" Snape asked, she still didnt want to look him in the eyes, " You can attack Mr Weasley anytime but I do not appreciate it in my class,"

"Yes sir.."

Harry's hand was still over his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Do you find this situation particularly amusing Mr Potter ?" Snaped asked, his gaze on the boy.

"N-no sir,"

"You and your two friends shall talk to me after class,"

Ron was about to speak up but Harry shoved him with his elbow.

"Yes sir.."

* * *

"Hey that wasnt my fault!" Jessica said, stashing her books into her bag.

"That hurt you know, You hit hard for a girl,"

"Gee.. You made that sound like a compliment Ron," Jessica winked.

The rest of the students were leaving the cold classroom, Hermione gave the three a strange look before leaving with Tanuja.

Jessica sat nervously, she was chewing her finger nails, looking down at the smooth wooden table, a cauldren sat upon a rusty stove, the fire was out but she could smell a faint scent of burnt coal.

When the class was entirely empty except for the 3 troubled students and their teacher, thats when Snape stood from his desk and walked towards the three. Jessica noticed the note Ron had written to Jessica with the silly drawing on it, was still on the table, so she grabbed in and shoved it into her pocket.

Snape's footsteps could be heard from the front of the room walking towards their bench, the footsteps stopped and Jessica looked up to see a dark face staring down at her.

"The Note ?" he asked.

Jessica gave a confused look, "Excuse me Proffessor ?"

Snape placed his hands on the table in front of her," the note that is in your pocket,"

Jessica sighed and looked at Ron, who looked like he was about to faint, she reached for the note inside her pocket and placed it infront of her, Snape grabbed it and unraveled it, his brows ducked down into his eyes as he read.

"This time you owe me," Snape read, "When are you going to sing ?"

Ronald gulped and looked at Jessica who was looking at Snape.

"Who wrote this," he murmmered.

Ron winced and didnt say a word, " Who wrote this ?!" Snape asked again, his voice getting harsher.

Jessica gave Ron a shove and he coughed, "I-it was me Proffessor,"

Snape glared down at the Weasley, "I do not accept students passing notes in my class.."

"Im sorry Proffessor,

Snape shook his head and looked back at the note, "Singing? Who was this note addressed to Mr Weasley ?"

Ron didnt say anything.

"It was me," Jessica spoke up.

Snape looked down at the girl, "Do you think this is a music class, Miss Williams ?"

"No sir.."

Snape turned back to Ron, "Explain,"

"Well Jessica was telling me and Harry about her old school and Magic Specialities and I asked her what her speciality was, she said she does singing, so I've been asking her if she could um.. Sing for us.." Ron explained, his voice shaking slightly the while time.

"So you've been disrupting my class to ask for music concert from Miss Williams,"

Ron looked down, Harry was wiping a smudge from his glasses, Jessica was looking rather embarrassed, the three didnt reply.

"Well I for one. would like to see what the comotion is about, Go on Miss Williams," Snape grinned.

Jessica looked up at the potions teacher, "E-excuse me ?"

Snape rolled his eyes, "Sing.. Williams,"

Jessica was quiet, her pulse racing.. "Sing, you mean right now ?"

"Yes" Snape bluntly replied.

"Well I- I have to warm up and I need my books and-"

"Oh come on Miss Williams we haven't got all day,"

She flushed and stood up, pushing back the her that covered her face, she looked at the three men and gulped.

_"Oh god, here we go,"_

_"Do-ona No-obis Pa-acem, Pacem," _(Dona Nobis Pacem means "Grant us Peace in Latin")

Harry looked over to Ron, who was gaping and then over to Snape, who was watching and listening closly.

_"Do-ona, No-obis, Pa-a-a-acem,"_

Ron rubbed his eyes, maybe she was using magic to trick them, but when he opened his eyes again and she was still singing in an amazingly perfect tune.

_"Do-na No-o-bis Pacem, Dona Nobis, Pa-a-a-acem," __**"Do-ona No-obis Pa-acem, Pacem, Do-ona No-obis Pa-a-a-acem"**_

It was like magic, when Jessica started to sing the second line, a voice like hers, from no where sang a harmony with her.

_"Dona, No-o-bis Pacem, Dona Nobis Pa-a-a-acem," __**"Do-na No-o-bis Pacem, Dona Nobis, Pa-a-a-acem," **_

There was a sudden light and warmth in the room, Ron and Harry looked around to see bright coloured flowerd pushing their way through the stone cracks on the walls and floor, they swore birds could be heard cheeping and singing their own song. The other voice stopped and Jessica alone was left singing.

_"Dona, No-o-bis Pacem, Dona Nobis, Pa-a-a-acem,"_

She stopped, her face red, she looked at Ron who was gaping and Harry, who looked like he was half asleep or in a trance. The flowers were gone, and the room was back to it's original state. Jessica looked at Snape, who was giving her a suprising look.

She blushed, "Was I that bad ?" she asked to break the silence.

Ron looked around him, noticing the flowers and the birds were gone, he shook his head violently at her question.

"Hmmph.."

Jessica turned to see a smirking face, "Proffessor?"

"Your little performance has just saved you and your friends from detention, I would like to talk to you for a moment, Potter, Weasley, leave."

Jessica looked at Ron and Harry, "I'll see you guys in the common room later," she said, giving them a push.

The two boys gave her a worried look, then left the room, closing the wooden door behind them.

"You wanted to talk to me proffessor?"

The girl looked up at her teacher, who stepped towards her, she could feel his shadows glooming over her.

"It seems that I am learning new things about you everyday Miss Williams." He whispered.

"Well I'm full of suprises Proffessor," She smiled but then stopped to think about what she had just said, she covered her mouth.

He smirked, she hung her head, trying to conceal the blush that was etched onto her cheeks.

"Sorry Proffessor,"

He chuckled, "No need to apologize,"

She looked up at his face, the smirk on his lips made her mind twirl and her heart melt. His hand lowered and rested on her shoulder, her skin still tingled even through her black robes. She rose her hand and rested it on his chest,

_"Dejavuh ?_" she thought to herself, his other hand was now rested on her hip, she leaned her forehead against his chest, smelling his scent. He smelt like herbs, brewing herbs, and wood and metal. But then suddenly she jolted from his hold and grabbed her bag, she made a run for it, pulling open the door and running the down the corridor as fast as she could.

_"What am I doing ?"_ she thought.

She ran up the steps that lead to the upper part of te castle, and back to the great hall. She peeked inside to see students but not many, about 50 or so scattered accross the tables, either eating snacks or studying with their friends.

She searched the Gryffindor table to see if Ron or Harry were sitting there but there was no sign of the boys, neither were any other Gryffindors that she knew.

_"Phew, I dont need questioning from any one right now,"_ she thought, pacing towards the table and plopping herself down on the bench, taking out her books.

"Maybe a bit of study will help ease my mind off things," she said quietly to herself.

She placed her Transfiguration book onto the table and flicked throught the pages, "Chapter 10- Animagus,"

She looked at the words,

_"An animagi is a witch or wizard that can change their physical shape into the form of an animal. Unlike Werewolves they can do this on command and can control the decisions and actions that they make. The spell to transform into an animagus is a long and induring task, it can only be performed by wizards who have reached a certain level of magic. The spell can be used on younger students and in some cases even infants but only by high task wizards of the "Great age" but once the spell is done the witch or wizard can change any time they desire, with or without a wand. The choice of the animal is not up to the caster but the spell chooses an animal that correresponds to the victims personality."_

_"Hmm, makes us sound like we are some kind of entity"_ Jessica smiled.

She was quite happy with her form, though the dog to her was different to what she had imagined but when she was angered and transformed her form was actually very scary looking, her fur was messy and no longer had a silky texture, her teeth were incredibly sharp, looking like they could crush diamonds and her eyes changed into a coal black, yellow slits in them but in her normal form she was, as described by her sister "The cutest collie she had ever seen" She was a deep chocolate brown colour, her muzzle was splatered with different shades of white, her rump was speckled with small white dots and she had small white cocks on her paws. She was a huge fluffy mess, her tail whipped her sisters legs as she trotted next to them. Her sister once told her she was so heavy as a dog it was almost impossible to pick her up, that lead to her older sister not being able to walk for the next week from the infected bite on her calf. Her mother told her she had adorable brown eyes, that could melt even the coldest heart.

She continued reading until she heard some one whistling from behind her, she turned around and saw the blonde boy.

_"Was his name Malfoy ??"_

He gave her a cute grin and held something up in his hand, it was a small crane, he blew it so it flew into the air, landing on the table infront of her.

She picked up the crane and looked at it curiously, "Cute, but what am i going to do with this ??"

Suddenly the crane moved and looked her in the eye, "Open me obviously! Jeez.." it complained.

"Sorry," she mummbled and started to open the paper bird.

It was a note, the writing was neat and had the strong aroma of roses and peaches, it read.

_'Would you like to go out with me sometime,'_

She smiled and grabbed her quill from her back, she wrote a quickly reply and packed up her things. She folded the paper in the form of a swan and blew it back towards Malfoy, it glided into the air and landed back onto his table, she grabbed her quill and packed it into her bag, before standing up and leaving the great hall.

Malfoy grinned and opened up the note.

_"It would be my pleasure,"_

Jessica left the hall and walked back to the common room, she was unsure of what she had just done but in the end she just wanted to get Snape out of her mind, and Malfoy wasnt bad, he was very good looking, she was glad some one wanted to date her or see her atleast but still all she could think about was a certain other slytherin member.


End file.
